


Buon Gentiluomo

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bad English, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Girly!Cas, Italian-American Character, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Premature Ejaculation, Top Dean, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are Italian exchange students. The younger one knows his English pretty well but Dean neglects to learn. Castiel, an all around nerd who blushes at eye contact, decides to help him out with the language. Dean takes full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Gentiluomo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesmeret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/gifts).



> lol mesmy thanks for hitting me up with this idea. i have a new kink! //confetti canon blows somewhere in distance

“My brother and I, Dean, we’re from Italy,” a sixteen-year-old boy with wavy brown hair says to Castiel.

Castiel nods, “It’s nice to meet both of you,” he says with a pleasant smile. The boy, Sam, explains more about their exchange program.

Already, Castiel notices the people stopping and staring at the new students, Sam and Dean. They’re different—so definitely not American. They both have a distinct European look to them. For Sam, it’s his smile. He seems so unreserved and open to talking Castiel (probably all night if he didn’t tell him he had to go to class soon), but Dean is tall and wears jeans just tight enough to have every guy that passes check him out.

He has ashy brown hair and tanned skin that’s proof how much time he spends in the sun. When he speaks, Castiel can see his straight white teeth and the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He’s gorgeous.

“Dean doesn’t try much when it comes to English,” Sam explains, looking at his older brother who has crossed arms and a bored expression. “Dean,” he begins but then starts talking in Italian to him.

Dean nods and looks at Castiel with a smug smile. “You… Teach English and me?”

Castiel opens his mouth to respond but pauses and smiles. “I can teach you English, yes.” Dean still has the smug look like he knows something Castiel doesn’t.

Sam thanks Castiel profusely and moves on with some other Italian exchange students and translator students. Dean stands with Castiel, just staring at him, as if looking him up and down.

Castiel talks about coming over to his house after school and Dean sort of nods, not exactly sure what he’s saying.

“Hey!” Dean calls to Castiel who turns around from pressing his key into his car and unlocking it.

“Dean,” Castiel acknowledges. “You’re still coming over, right?”

“I…” Dean begins but doesn’t continue. He doesn’t know much more than that, huh? Castiel thinks pathetically. “Yes.”

He gets in the car with Castiel and the younger boy drives them to his house that is empty due to all his siblings are out of the house already. His parents don’t come home much, which leaves the dark haired boy pretty lonely, but he tries not to think about it too much.

They sit in the living room and place their work on the coffee table. Dean sits down a little too close to Castiel for comforts and the younger boy’s breath hitches a little and he scoots over some.

“I’ve made flashcards for you,” Castiel says and pulls out a box full index cards with neat handwriting. “We’ll begin with the basics, of course—”

“Castiel,” Dean interrupts.

“Yes?” Castiel asks slowly, as if testing Dean’s ability to remember English words.

“Come fai a dire…” he begins. Castiel is in Honors 5 Spanish and knows enough that Dean is asking himself how to say something. “Bat—batrom?”

“Oh,” Castiel says, standing up and leading the gorgeous exchange student towards the downstairs guest bathroom.

“Thanks,” Dean says in better English this time. His hand lingers on Castiel’s hipbone for a moment before he enters the pristine bathroom and closes the door behind him.

With a pink face, Castiel returns to his seat on the couch and takes out his math. He tells himself not to think about it—for fucks sake both brothers had kissed his cheek when they first met. They were Jo Harvelle’s exchange students but she had let Castiel know they were welcome to come over to his anytime.

Dean appeared in the doorway a moment later with a smug look on his face.

They begin with personal nouns and pronouns but it gets tedious after a while and they break to have a snack before they get back to work. It begins to rain after a while and Dean gets bored—and touchy.

“You do like this,” Dean explains, holding both of Castiel’s hands and shaking them. It’s a little handshake that he and his brother made up and it’s extremely intricate and involved that it takes Castiel a while to understand it.

“Do you understand much Italian?” Dean asks. Castiel shrugs, nibbling on some popcorn he popped just ten minutes ago.

“It’s similar to Spanish; I catch some of what you say to your brother,” Castiel tells Dean. “I’d prefer to listen to your English. Go ahead and say something you’ve learned.”

“ _Possono voi interpretare,”_ he says and Castiel nods; he asked if Castiel would be able to interpret his next sentence. “I want to suck your cock.”

He says it so suavely that Castiel is a little taken aback.

Dean leans in now, his fingers ghosting over the buttons of Castiel’s plaid button down. “I want you, Cas.”

Castiel gulps and does the worst possible thing he could do in this situation.

He _moans._

Dean’s hand brushes over Castiel’s pretty much rock hard cock in his jeans. A shiver runs down his spine because this is so much more than he’s ever done in his entire life. He’s not exactly a party guy and he sure as hell doesn’t drink—an absolutely psycho drinker brother once taught him all that can go wrong when drunk.

Dean presses his lips to the crook of Castiel’s neck and the teen swears he’s dreaming. The brunette boy’s lips are as soft and plump as the look and just thinking about the hot little kisses being pressed to his jaw are making Castiel shiver.

The older boy slowly unzips Castiel’s jeans and cups his hard on through his tight gray briefs. The onslaught of kisses isn’t helping him think any clearer.

Later Castiel might think pushing Dean’s hand underneath his briefs might be a little over-eager, but at the moment, Castiel can’t seem to think of anything more pleasurable than Dean’s big warm hand on his cock.

" _Bambino perfetto_ ," Dean purrs into Castiel's nape as he rolls the teen's balls between his fingers.

Castiel moans again, this time louder and much more unreserved. It’s girlish too, and that makes his cheeks redden.

The younger boy finds his manners finally and reaches over to unbuckle Dean’s leather belt and unzip his jeans. His cock is pulsing under Castiel’s palm and he presses his thumb to the brunette boy’s tip.

“Mi cazzo,” Dean murmurs to himself and Castiel knows enough to know he’s cursing under his breath. “Come here,” he says, the accent laced in his words again and he holds his hands out to pull Castiel in to him.

Castiel gasps when he looks down at Dean’s cock for the first time. “You’re uncut,” he says quickly. Dean looks at him and laughs.

“So?”

The dark haired teen can’t help but notice how downright _hot_ that is and sucks his lower lip into his mouth.

“Come here,” Dean repeats and pulls Castiel so that he’s straddling Dean’s lap. The older boy pushes his hands under Castiel’s warm ass (his jeans seem to be around his ankles now) and the younger boy lifts his hips so that his cock is in Dean’s face. He turns red and turns away as the Italian boy sucks the cock into his mouth and moans around it.

Castiel absolutely screams. Well shit—it’s his first time getting a blowjob, and it _rocks._ Castiel’s cock feels so good that he feels it coming in less than a minute.

“If you—if you keep that up,” Castiel barely manages, “I’m going to c—cum!”

Dean either doesn’t understand or he just ignores him because he hollows out his cheeks like a pro and tongues Castiel’s slit. The dark haired boy thrusts his hips into Dean’s mouth and he comes like never before. Sure, he’s masturbated, but this? This was ecstasy.

Dean drinks up every last bit.

Castiel stares at him with an open mouth, his eyes glossy with lust.

A finger prods at Castiel’s ass and he jumps, a little gasp escapes his lips. “Dean!” Dean sucks on the finger that was just pressed to his entrance and then returns it there where it just hardly fits in the first ring of tight muscle.

“I’m so hard for your tight hot ass.”

Sure enough, Dean’s beautiful uncut cock was right below Castiel. Cas gulps visibly; he feels the finger slide deeper inside of him and it hurts. It really does, but Dean begins to ease it out and back in again, he brushes a little spot inside of him.

In a short amount of time, too short, Castiel’s grinding down on the two fingers inside of him, wanting more, wanting Dean’s cock fucking deep inside of him.

“More…” Castiel croaks.

Dean smirks up at him, biting his lower lip and _fuck_ the blood rushes down to his cock. The eighteen-year-old is so fucking sexy Cas can hardly handle it.

“Tell me,” Dean kneads Castiel’s fleshy ass, “what you want.” _That goddamn accent._

“I want,” Castiel says but his mouth goes dry. “Your c—cock,” he manages, gulping. “Inside.”

Dean smirks more and Castiel whimpers—he’s embarrassed but so fucking horny at the same time that when he feels Dean slick himself up and press his head to Cas’ hole, the dark haired boy whines some more.

He pushes his hips up and Castiel moans wantonly, his hands finding Dean’s shoulders and griping on tight. “Fuck!” he cries. He hardly ever swears but there’s a first time for everything, huh?

Dean goes slowly. It’s sweet, compassionate of him. Castiel moans every time Dean moves inside of him. They both know the older boy can’t go slowly for long.

What feels like just a moment later, Dean is fucking up inside his tutor, hitting that beautifully amazing spot that Castiel knows to be his prostate but can’t help imagine it’s a big button that Dean knows how to slam each time.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Castiel’s swearing up a hurricane and Dean only smiles smugly and kisses him on his exposed collarbone, working his way up his jugular and then his lips.

Pretty soon, Dean is making out with the nerdiest boy in his school and fuck does he taste delicious. The brunette boy bucks his hips into Castiel’s ass as fast as he can, growling and moaning on his own.

Castiel cups Dean’s cheeks and presses their lips together as he tightens up on Dean’s cock and cums for the second time. Dean moans loudly, so debauched and lewd underneath Castiel (the dark haired boy’s grinding on Dean definitely _not_ helping). He cums inside of Castiel, totally losing control and fucking up harder; he’s coming way more than usual.

“Shit,” Dean murmurs, breathing heavily.

Castiel has an odd urge to make a joke about Dean’s cursing in English, but Dean’s now flaccid cock slides out of his wet ass and he lets loose a girly high-pitched moan.

They stare at each other for a while longer before Dean lifts his hand and rests it on the back of Castiel’s neck, pulling him in for a sincere kiss. Castiel’s heart warms and he blushes ten fold; his hands clutch Dean’s shoulders tightly as if to make sure what he’s holding on to is real, not just another wet dream.

Dean is very much real. 

"Want to fuck you more," the eighteen-year-old says. "Let's shower."

And apparently very kinky. 

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> also! a smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
